


To Skyhold

by KieraRutherford



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraRutherford/pseuds/KieraRutherford
Summary: Non-descript Inquisitor x Cullen : Arriving from Haven to Skyhold. A little head canon of how a female mage garnered Cullen’s nod for Inquisitor. The space between the cut scene from Haven to the Inquisitor excepting her position.





	To Skyhold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talesfromthefade](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=talesfromthefade).



It had been nearly two full days since they limped to Skyhold. Wounded and dying all about them as they tried to keep as many alive as they could. Everything was stretched thin. Too thin and no matter where she turned the Herald felt powerless. 

Many times, she tried, drained of her own energy to aid those suffering. It tugged at the deepest parts of herself, and many times she fell in a crumple, Bull or Blackwall rushing to her aid. All, under the ever-watchful eye of Cullen. He’d seen many things in his life. Seen the temptations of power overwhelm the most honest and truest of hearts. How, how could she have survived Haven? Survived not only the assault on the village itself, but the dragon that followed. It seemed an impossible feat, yet he was there. He, Cassandra and two capable men when they found her, dropping to her knees in the snow. She was weak, cool to the touch and lips cracked from dryness. But she lived. Grew strong enough to lead them. Away from the rubble of the broken down old buildings, into the mountains towards something called Skyhold. 

“You seem lost in thought,” Cassandra gently rested a hand on his shoulder, scanning over the mass of moving men, women and children. “May I have a word with you? Leliana and Josephine also request a moment in private, once you can spare some.” 

“Of course, Cassandra,” he gave her a weak smile. Fatigue had set in long ago, and he had denied himself rations. There were others, more needing than he, and with his training and experience, he was aware of his limits. He could make it to Skyhold before he needed something. Following Cassandra’s steady pace towards the peak of the mountain he sighed heavily, “what did you need of me?” 

“Nothing so dire, old friend.” Cassandra chuckled as she pointed ahead, “I need your opinion on our Herald. She seems to have thrown herself headlong into aiding and guiding the people. Our efforts.” Her words were chosen, careful and powerful. Something Cullen always knew about her. Never one to mince words, or sling about innuendos. He nodded, “she has definitely grown bolder in her guidance. I saw her arguing with a healer not but a few hours ago over the course of treatment.” 

“I witnessed that as well,” Cassandra chuckled, “she is a fierce woman, and she was right. Had the healer been allowed to administer the treatment she planned the warrior would be dead.” Without looking back Cassandra, continued the push forward, only stopping to aid where she could. “What do you think, Commander?” 

Think. That was the problem. His head was splinting in half, and his eyes were blurry, his stomach was eating itself and he just wanted a solid hour of sleep. “I think she is a good leader,” the words slipped his lips before he could retract them. Yet when they hung before him, he had to face it, had to admit it. She, a mage, was a good leader. With all she’d endured, she hadn’t taken the easy temptation. It sat more comfortably with him as he stewed it over. She was impressive, keen and kind. After all she’d been through, all she had seen, she was still patient. Still took the time to interact with her companions and along the road to Skyhold, she offered her help wherever she could. Stretching herself thin, too thin for his liking. He swallowed hard at that thought, ‘liking’. 

“My thoughts exactly. We need an Inquisitor, now more than before. She has been the guiding light to these people. When all hope was thought lost, she returned to us, like a beacon in the darkness.” Cassandra was half breathless as she spoke the final words and Cullen picked up on the romantic undertones. “You sound as if you admire her.”

“I do.” Cassandra shot back, half prepared to defend herself. Seeing the softness returned in his gaze she knew. “Then it is settled. Leliana, Josephine and myself have already talked. I was to send you to them if you did not agree, but it seems you will.”

“Agree to what?” Cullen quirked his eyebrow up at her, gripping her about the wrist he waited for Cassandra to turn and face him. That was when his addled brain caught up with her line of thought process. “You wish to make the Herald our Inquisitor?” His eyes bounced back and forth to hers, seeing no change he shook his head. “Maker, I haven’t the strength to think about this. Please, let me a moment. I fear I am a bit weak right now.” He blushed having admitted his physical state.

“How do you fair? Have you eaten, or drank? You cannot preform to your fullest if you do not tend to yourself!” Cassandra’s words came out at him like a fist, straight to the jaw. Gritting his teeth, he nodded, “I have given what little I had to those in need. As for my state,” the word came out broken, and exhausted, as he felt at that moment. “I can endure.”

Cassandra thrust a skin of water into his hands, before crossing her arms tight. “You will drink, then I will hand you some rations and you will eat. Once we have settled into our new holdings you will rest.” Her iron glare made him quiver as he gingerly excepted the water. Maker did it feel good going down. It took him no time to drain it dry. Wiping his mouth on the back of his glove he looked up at her sheepishly, “I’m sorry I…”

“No,” Cassandra’s voice was firm as she handed him a bit of dried, cured meat. “Eat and walk with me.” Turning on her heel she nodded with her head to continue down the pathway. Munching away, his stomach content with the added food, he followed along. Hearing her speak about the Herald and the conversation Josephine and Leliana had with her. As the pain of hunger and thirst subsided he was left with the dull pain of withdrawal, and lack of sleep. At least now, he could follow her speaking a little easier. “I believe she is the right choice, and I will not stand in the way of it.” Dusting his gloves off he stopped when they reached the peak. There before them in the faded light of day, stood Skyhold. 

Cassandra and he had gone back, to aid in the last of the people to come to Skyhold. Now with the last stragglers coming over the peak, Cullen felt like he could ease up, if only a touch. Cassandra caught the subtle breath as he nodded to himself, “we’ve done it. Maker, it could have been worse.”

“Yet, here we are,” he finished her sentence, offering another soft smile. “Come, there is still much to do.” 

Together they hurried with the last people over the bridge, arriving within the gates of the impressive keep as the last of the sun dipped over the tips of the Frostback Mountain. Others came rushing forward to help those needing as they walked into the main courtyard. Cullen was struck by the sight before him. There she was, sleeves rolled up to her elbows, hair matted to her face, the Herald. She was pale, ashen like as she continued to work, hands stained red with blood as she used what healing she knew. Stitching together what she could, bandaging what was needed. Two large tubs of elfroot paste empty by her side. When she caught his stare, she offered a friendly smile. Which he returned without thought. 

Leliana came to him then, wrapping her arm around his as she dragged him off, “we have a location set up for you over here. We know you’d like to get to work straight away but Cassandra has made it quite clear that you require rest. Rylen has taken control till you can relieve him.” Her voice was soft and sweet, and Cullen didn’t want to admit it, but it was lulling him into a soft half sleep. He’d been trudging through the snow, nearly knee deep for two days, without rest. Now, with the threat behind them, he could rest. Rylen was capable, more than capable of providing the proper clean up and control Cullen would have wanted. “Alright, rest.” His voice was groggy and weak as she helped him to a make shift tent area. “It isn’t much, but rest will come easy.” Again, she helped him into the tent uttering a few more words that his brain couldn’t process. “Good night, Leliana.” He was certain she giggled at his words, but he couldn’t be bothered.

Easing off his breast plate, pauldrons, greaves, gauntlets, he piled them all on the small desk beside the cot. Sleep enveloped him, embraced him as it rapidly dragged him into its arms. He didn’t fight, didn’t struggle against the pull. He collapsed into it. Allowing it all to overwhelm him. When he woke next, he couldn’t quite remember where he was, or how he’d gotten there. Sitting on the edge of the cot, he took a few moments to anchor himself. Going over the last bit he remembered, him walking through the mountain pass. “Skyhold,” he mumbled as he rubbed at his eyes. He was at Skyhold, and there was more work to do. Strapping each piece of armor back in place, he pushed open the tent flaps.

When he walked into the cool, crisp mountain air he was quick to judge the sky. He had slept till just a bit before high noon, and his stomach rumbled with the smell of stew on a fire. Scanning the area before him he was stunned to see her. Still working away, same outfit she had on when he came in, and eyes heavily rimmed with exhaustion. Looking over his shoulder at the now empty tent he nodded more to himself than anyone near by. Pacing over he cleared his throat, “lady Herald. I have lodging for you to rest, you should…”

“There are too many…” her voice was weak, and she nearly collapsed into him. He barely managed to catch her as she crumpled. Looking about he saw no one near enough to lend aid. Reaching about her, best he could, he got his grip and lifted her. She was surprisingly light. Heaving her up into his chest, he stalked towards the tent he’d just left. Pushing through the flaps he laid her on the cot, bringing the blankets up about her chin. “Hush, and rest. Without sleep, you are no good to anyone, and will fall victim to sickness.”

“Mhmm, thank you,” her words were like air, weak and light. Her eyes fluttered again, as if to protest but the lack of sleep was already working its way over her frame. “Cullen…” her last words before the soft rise and fall of her chest gave away how deeply sleep had claimed her. He caught himself smiling, watching how peaceful she looked in her rest. Snapping himself out of it, his cheeks immediately felt hot. Too hot, and the tent now too small. Quickly he eased himself from the tent, grabbing the first soldier that walked by, “this tent is to remain unbothered. The Herald is resting. If I hear she has been disturbed, I’ll have the man involved cleaning the bath house for the next season. Am I clear enough?”

“Yes! Oh yes ser!” Jumping the man went about informing any he came across. Meanwhile, Cullen sought out Rylen, looking towards a large desk at the foot of a winding stairway into the upper sections of the main courtyard. Before he could manage to find him and discuss what he’d missed, Cassandra, Leliana and Josephine caught his attentions. “Ladies, what…”

“Hush and come with us.” Leliana smiled as she waved him over to a small, secluded doorway beside the portcullis. Once inside, they huddled about discussing the plans to make the Herald, their Inquisitor. No one argued, no one protested. In fact, it was the one time they all seemed to collectively agree. Smirking wide Cullen nodded, “then it is decided. We should wait till she is well enough to accept the new role. I have her resting in the tent I used. Thank you, Leliana, Cassandra. I do not say that enough, and I truly mean it. I am grateful for your aid.” 

“You are more than welcome,” Leliana chuckled as she nodded, “we let her rest. Come tomorrow we’ll have enough of the main hall cleared that we can make a grand announcement. Cassandra,” turning to the woman she patted her shoulder, “you should do the honors. I have just the sword in mind as well.” 

“Dragon’s fang? Interesting choice,” Josephine smiled, knowing the blade Leliana was thinking of. “It’s ornamental at best.” 

“She is a mage,” Cullen cleared his throat, “she won’t be using it outside of accepting her role. Best that than a real sword that may cause harm if she drops it.” Chuckling he quickly held his tongue when Cassandra shot him a foul glance. “Right, tomorrow. The second tier on the stairwell, the one leading into the main keep, that would be a good spot to do it. It overlooks the entire of Skyhold. People could easily gather underneath, and all would be able to hear her.” 

“Perfect suggestion,” Josephine smiled, writing everything down on her board. “I shall send word as soon as she excepts. We must get supplies moving, or this safe place will be our death trap.” Shuddering, Josephine drew in a tight breath. “Sleep does not come easy these days.” 

Leliana wrapped a careful arm about her, holding her tightly, “it will again Josie, I promise.” 

“Let’s get our priorities lined up and get a move on. There is much work to do and sorely lacking hands to do them.” Cassandra huffed. Together they quickly rattled off their plans, working well in co-ordinating where things needed to be fixed, debris removed, rooms cleared. Casualties were still coming in. Some dying in the medical area they had set up, some having past on the way, some buried in the avalanche. Cullen felt the sting of each name as he clenched his jaw, “I want each name, family if they have one. I will personally write to each one. It should come from me, I led them.” Each name he would carry with him, hold their image in his mind and remind himself why he needed to fight. Why he needed to push harder. 

Several hours later, Cullen was in the thick of everything. Assigning teams to man the perimeter, scouts to see what lay about them, resource gathering, and constant updates on every inner working. He was half blind with the ever-flowing messages and people rushing about him. Finally, when he did get a moment, it was due to someone bringing him some food. They’d gotten the kitchen of Skyhold open. Hunters and trappers set about finding food, the well, thankfully held clean water and by the time all was quiet about him, night had settled over the keep. It was strange, this new home of theirs. Tucked away in the Frostback Mountains he expected it to be freezing, more than expected many to perish with the lack of proper gear. Instead, he was stunned to find it pleasant. Not quite hot, but not freezing cold either. No, it was warm. “Elven magic,” Solas had said when pressed about the origins of the sprawling sanctuary. 

Yet cold he felt. Shivering, exhaustion had set in. He hadn’t sat at all, and he couldn’t remember right if he’d taken any break from the constant managing of people and physical help he offered in turn. Shaking the thought from his head, he went about preparing to turn in for the evening. Pushing through the tent flap, he was stunned to see the cot empty. Where had she gone? Had he truly been so buried in his work that he missed her awaken? Scratching his head, he tried to remember, tried to think back but nothing was coming out. Heaving a heavy sigh, he gave in to his need for sleep. Discarding his armor once more upon the table he curled up on to cot. Within a few moments he fell into a restful sleep. 

Screams woke him in the night, not his own, but near. Near enough that he shot out of bed, uncaring for his lack of proper attire. Tying his belt around his hips he drew his sword and peered into the murky darkness of night. Ears honed into the silence, he strained to hear it again. Craning his neck back and forth as if the angle might just catch the edge of his reasonings. Closing his eyes tightly he focused. Nothing, outside of the constant groans and sounds of death coming from the triage area. Ducking back into his tent, he couldn’t shake the feeling he’d heard that voice before. Laying down his rest was fitful at the least. 

Rising at an early hour he went about his work. Checking patrols, supplies, and several other things before Cassandra, Leliana and Josephine found him. Standing at the foot of the stairs, Cassandra pointed towards the door by the portcullis. Stepping out into the midmorning light, the Herald shone like a beacon. He couldn’t help the playful smile curling at the edge of his lips. 

Having already discussed their plan and how they were going about it, Cassandra waved her over as the rest scattered. It was up to Josephine and Cullen to rally the people towards the stair way. To get them to view the induction of the new Inquisitor. Their Inquisitor. Hurriedly he gave the sign to his men, one he’d told them about that morning and they began hustling their message. Moving about as quickly as their legs could carry them. As Cullen returned with Josephine by his side, he could see the stunned look upon the Herald’s face as she stared blankly at the sword presented by Leliana, and out over the crowd. He gave a nodding smile, more than aware that she didn’t want this. She wasn’t excited to receive power, that she was humbled by it. Then he felt something else. A tug in his chest, a feeling he hadn’t experienced in years. Not truly. 

When Cassandra raised her hand to the new Inquisitor and out to Cullen and Josephine, he was ready. He didn’t hesitate. Drawing his own blade, raising his voice along with it. As the crowd roared around him, he pointed his blade up, announcing the new Inquisitor to the people.

**Author's Note:**

> I do prompts, asks, and other writing pieces on tumblr, follow me there for the newest releases or to ask me anything. I'm pretty friendly. [KieraRutherford ](https://kierarutherford.tumblr.com/)


End file.
